


Strawberries

by Hero_Shepherd



Category: Kim Possible (Cartoon)
Genre: F/F, Hallucinations, erotic eating
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-16
Updated: 2018-11-16
Packaged: 2019-08-24 13:40:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16641216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hero_Shepherd/pseuds/Hero_Shepherd
Summary: This is actually based on something. I thought would happen during the walking the line Saga by Starving Lunatic. So I tried to make it so that it could be in that universe but not necessarily. Though I couldn't help but change Shego's seafood of choice. Well anyway back to the point at one point during the long runner Shego starts having hallucinations staring Kim. This story is basically one I thought would happen. Kim is not really there. I'm not happy with how I ended it I might go back and change it.





	Strawberries

' _What am I'm doing here? Dr. Drakken has always been so annoying.  Perhaps I bought into the whole idea that he'd be on his best behavior and I could tolerate it.  If anything, he is being even more annoying than ever.  He took me to a seafood restaurant; I HATE fish.  Oh well, at least I have calamari; not really sure what I see on the stuff...  Right now, I'm not complaining.  It's so boring hearing blue boy going on about himself like we just met. Why am I going out with him? Am I really that desperate?  I mean sure most people are turned off by the green skin and the fact that I can practically beat anyone in a fight.  And then there's my attitude.  It's pretty hard for anybody to find me attractive so I usually just settle for whoever does.  But this is really scraping the bottom of the barrel.  At least he's not Motor Ed.'_  
  
The green woman took a look around the room and saw something unexpected: or should I say, someone. ' _What on Earth is Kim doing here? She is too nicely dressed to be here on her own. She is in that lovely dark red dress; sitting all alone.  Staring right at me -- how does Blue boy not even see her? Okay, it's pretty dark in here; why do we have the only table with a candle? Anyway, we're like 5 feet apart, or something, and he keeps blathering on like he's God's gift to the scientific community. What is Kim doing at our table?_ '  
  
"Why are you with him?" The redhead asked in a seductive voice.  
  
_'Am I the only one noticing her? Gorgeous young redhead sitting in a crowded restaurant, and I'm the only one that seems to be able to see her._ '  
  
"You deserve someone so much better than him."  
  
' _Thank you for stating the obvious. The waiter is bringing her a bowl of fresh strawberries: this place doesn't serve strawberries.  She's picking one up slowly bring it to her mouth.  What is she up to? She's licking it.  Slowly and gently, like she's licking a … don't think about that!  But... how can I not? Miss goody-goody, world saving cheerleader is seducing me with a bowl of fruit. Doing a wonderful job of it, too, I might add.  She's just sitting there and it's making me so hot._ '  
  
"I could treat you so much better."  
  
' _Princess is a lesbian? That can't be right! Also, I'm not one.  Okay true.  I've been having interesting dreams starring her lately, but that doesn't mean anything. I am happy with the few guys I have dated._ '  
  
"Are you sure you're happy?"  
  
' _Great, now she's reading my mind! Oh man, she's getting me wet: I'm getting turned on by Kim eating strawberries! This is so not right, I'm straight! Men might not look as good as women, but that's how it supposed to be, right? I'm straight, even though the person who's usually on my mind is Kim. I usually think ladies make the better company. I'm straight!_ '  
  
"You don't sound like it."  
  
' _Okay, maybe I'm not. But how can I be a lesbian all my life and only just notice?  People are born lesbians. But then again I did have a big crush on Carmen Sandiego when I was a kid.  Have I really been that interested in guys this whole time? Or was I just pushing myself in that direction?_ '  
  
"That's right: come over to the dark side." Kim said.  
  
"Are you listening?" The blue man asked.  
  
"Sorry, I can't do this; I'm a lesbian." She said getting up and leaving him.  
  
"I made Shego a lesbian? That's bad; even for me!" Drakken said


End file.
